


No Good Deed...

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Family, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with A.J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed...

Dean wondered how he went from the best guy ever to an utter bastard for doing the exact same thing. He had a great plan in his humble opinion. 

He saw how tired Sam had been lately so he came up with the brilliant plan to give Sam the night off. An evening of peace and quiet was just what his brother needed.

Dean even remembered to dump a giant bowl of candy on their front porch so Sam wouldn’t even have answer the door for the trick or treaters.

Dean convinced his buddy Pete to give his wife the night off as well, and go trick or treating with them. She decided to spend the evening with friends and left shortly after Dean and A.J. arrived.

When the two kids met they got along fabulously. The only squabbling they did was over the fact that they both wanted to wear the other kids costume as well as their own. Dean and Pete managed to convince them to share their outfits and Sally’s makeup.

Once they had them redressed they both had had to admit that the kids made adorable zombie clowns. 

Everyone they saw must have agreed because each kid had enough candy to last them until Christmas when they finally made their way home.

His plan had been awesome right up He opened the front door and A.J. saw Sam asleep on the couch. Dean watched as their adorable zombie clown of a child attempt to climb on Sam shrieking, “Papa’s bwains...yum”.

Dean spent the night smothering his laughter as A.J. spent the night trying to fling himself into Sam’s arms so he could eat ' Papa's tasty brains.'


End file.
